parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Duchhontas (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley and The Aristocats Pictures movie spoof's of "Pocahontas" Remake by Pachirapong Chaiyadech but nothing Nikkdisneylover8390 ''Cast: *Pocahontas - Duchess (The Aristocats)'' *''John Smith - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids)'' *''Governor Ratcliffe - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers)'' *''Meeko - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) '' *''Flit - Bernie the Swallow (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Percy - Tyke (Tom and Jerry) '' *''Chief Powhatan - Top Cat'' *''Grandmother Willow - Littlefoot's Mother (The Land Before Time)'' *''Nakoma - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty & Friends)'' *''Kocoum - Artemis (Sailor Moon)'' *''Ketata - Yogi Bear'' *''Thomas - Oopsy Bear (Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot)'' *''Wiggins - Mepps (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers)'' *''Ben and Lon - Shining Armor and Rudolph (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Settlers - Various Animals'' *''Indians -'' Various Cats ''Scence: *Duchhontas Part 1 - "The Virginia Company"'' *''Duchhontas Part 2 - The Storm'' *''Duchhontas Part 3 - Main Title/"Steady as the Beating Drum"'' *''Duchhontas Part 4 - Duchess' Apearance/Top Cat Talks About Artemis'' *''Duchhontas Part 5 - "Steady as the Beating Drum" (Reprise)/"Just Around the Riverbend"'' *''Duchhontas Part 6 - Duchess Went to See Littlefoot's Mother/"Listen with your Heart"'' *''Duchhontas Part 7 - Arrived in Virginia/Tom Cat Jr. meets Jerry Mouse Jr. and Bernie'' *''Duchhontas Part 8 - The Cats Know about the Visitors/Fat Cat Called the New Land Jamestown'' *''Duchhontas Part 9 - "Mine, Mine, Mine"'' *''Duchhontas Part 10 - Tom Cat Jr. meets Duchess'' *''Duchhontas Part 11 - The Cats Attack'' *''Duchhontas Part 12 - Unusual Words'' *''Duchhontas Part 13 - "Colors of the Wind"'' *''Duchhontas Part 14 - Back at Camp'' *''Duchhontas Part 15 - Tom Cat Jr. Sees Duchess Again'' *''Duchhontas Part 16 - Tom Cat Jr. meets Littlefoot's Mother'' *''Duchhontas Part 17 - The Warriors are Here/Tom Cat Jr. Argued with Fat Cat'' *''Duchhontas Part 18 - Duchess Runs Into the Woods/Oopsy Followed Tom Cat Jr.'' *''Duchhontas Part 19 - Mimi Caty Gets Help/Jerry Mouse Jr. and Tyke's Fight/Littlefoot's Mother Shows Everyone the Ripple'' *''Duchhontas Part 20 - Duchess and Tom Cat Jr.'s Kiss/Artemis Tries to Kill Tom Cat Jr.'' *''Duchhontas Part 21 - "If I Never Knew You"'' *''Duchhontas Part 22 - "Savages"/Duchess Remembered her Dream'' *''Duchhontas Part 23 - "Savages" (Reprise)/Top Cat Listen with his Heart/Fat Cat Shots Tom Cat Jr.'' *''Duchhontas Part 24 - 'I'll Always Be With You' *Duchhontas Part 25 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Pocahontas (1995)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Aristocats (1970)'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids (1990)'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989)'' *''Tom and Jerry (1940)'' *''Top Cat (1961)'' *''Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1988)'' *''Top Cat: The Movie (2011)'' *''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007)'' *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964)'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985)'' *''Yogi's Gang (1973) '' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010)'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998)'' *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot (2007)'' *''Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! (2007) '' *''The Land Before Time (1988)'' *''Lulu Caty and Friends (2010)'' *''Sailor Moon R: The Movie (1993)'' *''Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994)'' *''Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (1995)'' *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001)'' *''Hello Kitty and Friends (1993)'' *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987)'' *''Hello Kitty's Animation Theater (2000)'' *''Tom Sawyer (2000)'' *''Pixie & Dixie (1958)'' *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988)'' *''The Cat in the Hat (1971)'' *''Cats Don't Dance (1997)'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966)'' *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949)'' ''Voices: Poster: 'None' Videos: 'TBA''' Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Pocahontas Movies-Spoofs Category:Remake Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Parodies Category:Pocahontas Movie Posters Category:Pocahontas Posters Category:Posters Category:Pocahontas Movies Posters Category:Movie Posters Category:Movies Posters Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Scenes Category:Pocahontas Characters Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Nikkdisneylover8390